Fulfilling the Prophecy
by Pensadora
Summary: During times of great peril, the Chosen One shall rise, translating the Gaia Za and bringing everylasting peace throughout the land. What happens when the Chosen One is a girl? Can she still fulfill the prophecy, especially when she falls for the enemy?


**Disclaimer:** The characters in the Forbidden Warrior universe do not belong to me.

Prologue

_The scent of death and destruction permeated the air. It made Nyorai sick, but she knew this time would come. She had known Giman would betray her for a long while, though she hadn't anticipated the accompanying pain to be so great. Tears welled in her eyes as she surveyed the area surrounding her. Dead bodies and blood littered the grounds, looks of surprise and pain etched forever on the faces of brave warriors._

_Nyorai clutched the thick, leather-bound book in her hands. So much death all for this stupid, powerful book. Nyorai almost felt like destroying the damn book, but knew if she did, the countless lives sacrificed to protect it would've been for nothing. Besides, she knew there would be a time where the right person would be able to read the book and bring everlasting peace to the world. She __**saw**__ what would happen and knew she couldn't allow the book to get into the wrong hands. The spell she cast on it would prevent anyone but the Chosen One to read it, and that was fine. With that knowledge, she could die in peace._

"_NYORAI! STOP ACTING LIKE A COWARD AND FACE ME! FACE ME LIKE THE __**MAN**__ YOU TRIED TO BE!" Giman yelled, face bloody as he limped his way in her direction._

_Nyorai clutched the book tightly, feeling Giman's words pierce her heart like shards of glass. This had to stop, she decided silently. Almost gently, she placed the book, the Gaia Za, inside the make-shift grave she had made with her bare hands. Then she pushed the soil on top of it, burying the cause of so much death along with her sorrow. Steeling her heart, Nyorai stood up and came out from behind the tree she was hiding. Upon seeing Giman and the condition he was in, Nyorai allowed herself to speak, her voice not wavering in the slightest._

"_Here I am, dear brother," she said calmly, her brown eyes hardened with the knowledge of the outcome of this final battle._

_Giman's lips curled into a snarl as his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Where's the Gaia Za, Nyorai?"_

"_Safe," she said quietly. "You will not get it."_

"_THAT BOOK SHOULD BE MINE!" Giman yelled, his face contorted in fury._

"_That book was a mistake," Nyorai replied contemptuously. "A mistake that I am paying for. You and whoever else seeks the Gaia Za shall not receive it. Your attempts are only in vain and shall result in your impending failure. Stop now while you're ahead."_

_Giman slowly smirked, his eyes blazing with greed and insanity. "That's what you think. You can't exactly protect the Gaia Za when you're not part of this world anymore, now can you?"_

_Laughter bubbled in Nyorai's chest, spilling out of her mouth uncontrollably. "Even if you do find it, Giman, nobody but my heir can read it."_

"_Heir?" Giman echoed. "How can you possibly have an heir when you and Rikou have had no children?"_

_Nyorai's heart clenched at the thought of her dear husband and she silently prayed for his forgiveness. "Be that as it may, my heir is not of blood."_

_Giman growled, his eyes narrowed as his face took on an angry red hue. "Enough talk, Nyorai! Lift up your sword; prove to me that you are, indeed, the better out of us two!"_

_With a war cry, Giman charged forward, sword raised above his head. Nyorai watched him come closer, his small figure running past the fallen warriors. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Giman was just before her. She watched as he deftly swung down his sword and hers came to meet his at the last minute. It was a power struggle between the two, neither winning and neither giving in. Giman, tired of mere swordplay, pulled away and threw a fireball at Nyorai._

_Her heart felt like it would explode as she dodged the fireball. This was Giman, the only brother she had. This very person who had sparred with her on many occasions. All that didn't matter anymore, though. Giman was trying to steal the Gaia Za and she had a duty to protect it through any means necessary, even if it meant her life was forfeit. With resignation in her eyes, Nyomai leaped forward and attacked her brother ruthlessly. She would do this, even if it meant losing herself in the process._

**A/N**: Well, I recently watched _Forbidden_ _Warrior_ on Television and was struck with inspiration. Despite several crappy reviews about this movie, I love it. I'm into the corniness of it all and it was just really good. However, it did lack some things. It only had a couple of action scenes and the dialogue/acting could've been better. What REALLY annoyed me was that they never said how the Gaia Za came to be. Despite the lack of details, it's great because it allows me to think of exciting ways to explain it. So, if anybody reads this, reviews will be helpful.


End file.
